


Angels Brought You To Me

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: The sunset gave the world an ethereal glow that made him feel as though he’d stepped into a fairytale.





	Angels Brought You To Me

Don Collier stood alone in a corridor illuminated only by the rays of the sunset coming in through the windows, feeling his heart beating faster and faster. He hadn’t been this scared in his life since the first time he’d seen a Tiger rolling towards them. A hand squeezed his shoulder, and Don looked at his loader with a small smile. 

“You okay there, Daddy?” Grady asked, eyes glinting. 

He nodded, and started rearranging Grady’s tie yet again. “Stop fiddling with it.”

“Hey, hey, I ain’t mess it up!” He let Don fix the tie, though. “For real, you okay?”

Don finished with the tie, and stepped towards the window. The sunset gave the world an ethereal glow that made him feel as though he’d stepped into a fairytale. His expression softened, and he turned towards Grady. “I’ve never been better.”

“Don?” Boyd asked, opening a door and poking his head in. “It’s time.”

Don looked at his two boys, and nodded. He let Boyd wipe imaginary dust from his shoulders, and patted his arm. “Do I look ready, Bible?”

“You look like Don,” he replied, opening the door. 

The three of them walked to the end of the room, where Gordo was already waiting, speaking to Binkowski. Don stood next to Grady, where Boyd told him to, and waited. If he’d learnt something in the army, it was to be patient and wait. This time, though, he didn’t have to wait long. 

A hush fell across the room when the doors opened. His breathing caught when he saw you, wearing a white dress. The veil swooshed softly as you walked, and his heart sped up. He still remembered clearly the first time he’d seen you. You’d been wearing dirty coveralls, elbow deep in Murder Inc’s engine. He’d thought you were the most beautiful woman then. And now? Now you were even more beautiful. 

You stood next to him, and he couldn’t stop himself, he took your hand in his, and squeezed. Boyd had begun speaking, but all he could see was the light reflecting in your eyes. All he could think of were your soft hands on his hair, your lips on his lips. 

“With this ring, I thee wed,” Don repeated after Boyd. 

“With this ring,” you said, tears in your eyes. “I thee wed.”

Don’s hands shook for the very first time in his life when he lifted the veil. There were tears in his eyes as well. He cupped your cheek, and you closed your eyes. His lips were warm against yours, and his arms around you felt like home. Behind your eyelids you saw him in his uniform, standing on the top of Fury, laughing with Pete, hugging Boyd, helping bandage Grady’s hands, hauling Gordo to his feet. All of Don, his scars, his happiness, his sadness, it was yours too. Just like you were his. 

Don held your hand, and you squeezed it, smiled brightly. Together, you walked towards the future.


End file.
